Morning In Imladris
by SivanShemesh
Summary: That was not the morning that Elladan and Elrohir expected after returning from their hunting trip. Dedicate to ArodieltheElfofRohan.  [Complete]


Title: Morning In Imladris

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rate: K

Warning: Bit of angst, family matters.

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.

Summary: That was not the morning that Elladan and Elrohir expected after returning from their hunting trip.

A/N: Written for OAA prompts. _Prompt #75: Morning_.

A/N2: Estel is only 6 years old.

Special A/N: Dedicate to **ArodieltheElfofRohan** – For her young and cheerful spirit.

_Imladris_

The twins returned from a hunting trip.

They were in the river, washing up before heading to their Adar's house, and telling him what had happened during the trip.

"Poor Adar, we left him with Estel…" Elladan grinned at his twin while he washed himself

"Do you think Adar survived?" Elrohir asked, grinning too, dressed himself, waiting for his brother.

When Elladan finished, they stared at each other, and answered the open question with a large smile, "Nay."

"We'd better hurry and see who is still alive…" Elladan pointed and lead the way.

They stopped when they noticed Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor, both looking exhausted.

Elrohir asked, "What had happened to you?"

The two older elves stared at each other, and answered as one, "Estel!"

The twins grinned, "What did he do now?"

"What he did not?" Glorfindel answered, and added, "Your Adar decided that we would take care of your brother while you were away, and it seemed that boy never stopped talking, other than when he slept…"

Erestor continued, "Talking was not the only problem. The boy ran all over Imladris; do you know how many times he almost left Imladris?"

"Everytime." The twins answered as one.

"How do you know that?" Erestor asked, surprised.

"Because, _hir-nin_, we watch the boy every single day, while you are buried with books in the library, and we know how to handle him. This one is curious, wanting to investigating everything." Elrohir answered, and smiled at both of the lords.

Before the twins headed to their Adar's house, Elladan asked, "Did Adar ever play with him?"

"Aye, your Adar played with him, but when he was called for council, he gave responsibility of watching him to us."

The twins nodded and left headed for their Adar's house.

They opened the door, and let themselves in.

"Adar."

"My sons." Elrond greeted them.

They filled Elrond in on the events that happened during the hunting trip, and then they expressed concern, since they did not see Estel.

"Where is Estel?"

"Your brother is resting, after a long day that he shared with Erestor and Glorfindel, though I am not sure who was more tired, Estel or them?" A large smile formed on Elrond's face.

"Then I believe that we should retire as well." Elladan suggested.

"That you will do after you will eat dinner." Elrond suggested. The twins nodded in agreement, and left for the dining area.

The twins ate, and then headed for their room.

At early hours, when a bright light only appeared at the sky, though the risen sun had not appeared yet in the sky, the door of the twins's room slammed open.

The twins jumped at the noise, and were aware of a presence entering their room.

"Estel?" Elrohir asked, but there was no reply.

Elladan and Elrohir were still tired, and laid down their heads back down on their fluffy white pillows, and then just when they felt the sleep clouding their mind, someone jumped on their bed.

"Estel stop it, we are tired…" Elrohir yawned, knowing that only the boy jumped in the bed.

"No… wake up…" Estel giggled at them, and kept jumping.

"Estel, saes…" Elladan yawned as well, begging the boy to stop.

"Nay, until you wake and play with me." Estel pleaded using his puppy brown eyes as he stared at them.

"Why are you not waking Erestor and Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked.

"They are not as fit as you are, and they are not funny." Elladan grinned at that statement.

"Did you miss us, little brother?" Elrohir asked, as he sat on the bed, stroking the boy's hair.

Estel nodded.

The twins woke from their short respite, and left the room with the boy, heading toward the garden, knowing that their morning will not be the same.

_Hir-nin_ – My lord

**The End! Unless you want some more...**


End file.
